1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cup holders in general, and in particular, to a holder for a frusto-conical beverage cup useful in conjunction with a frusto-conical sleeve, such as a heat-insulating paper sleeve, to hold the cup and its contents and enable them to be hung from a suitable hanging feature, such as the side of a shopping cart.
2. Related Art
The peripatetic lifestyles of many today often involve several “mobile” activities, including mobile computing, mobile communications, and in some cases, even mobile dining, i.e., eating and drinking “on the run.” Indeed, in many areas, specialty vendors are prevalent, such as Starbucks, Peet's Coffee and the Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf Co., who specialize in the preparation of popular beverages, such as coffee, espresso, tea and other hot and cold “takeout” beverages for customers who are in a hurry. In such instances, the beverages are typically served up in frusto-conical paper or plastic cups, and in the case of hot beverages, in cups surrounded by an insulating, frusto-conical “heat sleeve,” typically made of cloth or corrugated and/or recycled paper.
Where the customer has the time to linger at the shop at which the beverage is procured while it is consumed, it is a small matter to rest the flat bottom of the cup on a corresponding surface of a table or counter provided by the shop for that purpose. However, if the customer leaves the shop with the beverage to pursue another activity, e.g., shopping, he or she could encounter a problem if it becomes necessary to use both hands, e.g., to effect a debit or credit card transaction, open a locked car door, or lift a heavy carton onto a shopping cart, when there is no nearby flat surface upon which to set the beverage cup.
Accordingly, what are needed are light weight, inexpensive, easy to use, yet reliable holders for frusto-conical beverage cups that are useable in conjunction with frusto-conical sleeves, such as giveaway heat insulating sleeves, to hold the cup and enable it to be hung from a nearby hanging feature, such as a shopping cart or a car door handle.